


Aide-moi à l'oublier (Montre-moi combien je t'aime)

by Niwolah



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First Smut, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niwolah/pseuds/Niwolah
Summary: Junsu est parti chez les Super Junior, laissant Yoochun seul aux mains de Jaejoong. Mais le veut-il ? Et Jaejoong, qu'en pense-t-il ? Peut-être qu'il pourra retrouver le sourire... Après tout, il n'a pas gagné le procès contre la SME pour rien.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong & Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	Aide-moi à l'oublier (Montre-moi combien je t'aime)

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis la détentrice de u-dbsjkiss sur skyrock et je suis aussi sur FanFiction.net, raison pour laquelle vous connaissez peut-être cette histoire. J'ai décidé de rassembler tous mes écrits, tout fandom confondu, pour avoir plus facile.  
> Donc non, pas de plagiat de ma part!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Dans la salle de bain, Yoochun terminait de prendre sa douche sous les voix de ses deux colocataires ailleurs dans l'appartement — sûrement dans le salon, qui chantaient leur dernière chanson. Souriant et fredonnant, il sortit de la cabine de douche, s'enroula dans un large essuie et se planta devant le miroir pour en admirer le reflet. Son reflet. Il le contempla un long moment, tournant la tête à gauche, à droite, se surélevant pour mieux voir son torse imberbe dû à sa présence chez les JYJ,... Ses yeux ne rataient rien de la peau et du corps qu'ils voyaient à travers le miroir. Tout leur appartenait. Ils le voyait lui, Park Yoochun. Et sous cette vision, ils manifestèrent leur incompréhension au cerveau de leur propriétaire qui s'empressa de prononcer à voix haute :  
— N'empêche, soupira-t-il en perdant totalement son sourire qui se fanait déjà depuis quelques secondes, je ne suis pas un déchet de la nature... Pourquoi ne me voit-il pas ?  
Passant une main dans ses cheveux mouillés, il resta encore là pendant quelques minutes, prostré devant son double qui lui renvoyait une image terne du Yoochun d'ordinaire enjoué jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée claque, le réveillant de sa léthargie passagère. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que l'appartement avait retrouvé son calme.  
Se boostant un peu, il parvint à retrouver un petit sourire discret, presque ironique face à son sort, et sortit de la salle de bain en sifflotant.  
— Ah !, Chunnie... l'apostropha une voix grave aux tonalités feutrées alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. Je crois que j'ai besoin de toi.  
— Qu'y a-t-il, Jae ? se crispa-t-il quand il le vit se rapprocher doucement voire timidement, trop timidement à son goût.  
— Il faut vraiment que tu m'aides. Je commence à saturer. soupira ce dernier, maintenant à sa hauteur, le regard baissé. Depuis la séparation du groupe, je n'en peux plus... Je les vois partout. Je le vois partout, je l'entends partout, je sens son parfum partout où je vais. Je deviens fou, Chunnie, il faut vraiment que tu m'aides ! s'étrangla-t-il en le secouant légèrement aux épaules. Je ne vais pas tenir encore longtemps comme ça ! termina-t-il en laissant retomber sa tête dans le creux de son cou en plus de soupirer d'agacement, le faisant se tendre.

Précédemment membre des Dong Bang Shin Ki, Jaejoong avait toujours été souriant et, par conséquent, c'était toujours vers lui qu'on allait en cas de coup dur. Mais depuis le procès — qu'ils avaient bien heureusement gagné — contre leur ancienne agence, il n'était plus le même. La séparation avec les autres membres, Yunho et Changmin, l'a terriblement ébranlée ; c'étaient quand même de sa moitié et de son bébé dont il s'agissait. Et ces deux-là l'ont abandonné, prétextant ne pas être aussi maltraités qu'il l'insinuait. Rien que pour ça, Yoochun les déteste. Ils les avait adorés, vraiment. Ils avaient été des frères pour lui. Mais c'était avant, justement. Car maintenant, après cet épisode noir, il ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Parce qu'il avait bien vu que, malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé, Jaejoong ne remontait pas la pente qu'il avait si piteusement dévalée depuis son opposition à la SMEntertainment. Au début, il ne s'était pas alarmé ; lui aussi avait éprouvé un manque de ne plus pouvoir parler à ses anciens membres, ses anciens amis. Ils ne pouvaient simplement plus se voir, ça leur était encore interdit. Et il savait que ce manque avait été et était encore un peu pareil pour Junsu qui les avait suivi dans cette démarche administrative. Mais plus le temps passait et moins Jaejoong semblait apte à sortir de sa torpeur, de sa solitude que lui-même avait causée et amplifiée, volontairement ou non. Et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Junsu non plus, d'ailleurs. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait obliger leur aîné à parler. Ils voulaient qu'il le fasse de lui-même, qu'il s'ouvre à eux sans y être forcé, qu'il leur déballe tout son ressenti quand il s'en sentira prêt. Et il semblerait que ce jour soit arrivé. Mais quelqu'un manquait à l'appel alors qu'il aurait dû et voulait être présent...  
— Où est Junsu ?... demanda doucement Yoochun, régulant péniblement le rythme de son cœur qui s'était mis à battre la chamade quand Jaejoong s'était accroché à son cou.  
— Parti clandestinement chez les SuJu. Problème de couple avec je ne sais plus qui et je m'en fout. Comme d'habitude, quoi...  
— Oh, je vois...  
Mais ça ne l'enchantait pas vraiment, ça : se retrouver seul avec son aîné dans cet état. Encore moins quand celui-ci ne voulait pas se détacher de lui. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas cette proximité mais ce n'était pas très bon pour son moral ni même pour son humeur qui s'amusait à jouer au yo-yo depuis quelques temps déjà. Mais soit, ça faisait si longtemps...  
Refermant ses bras sur le corps de son aîné, Yoochun soupira. Et Jaejoong resserra aussitôt sa prise, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose, comme s'il craignait d'être rejeté.  
— Me quitte pas, Chunnie... Je t'en prie, t'en vas pas... Pas comme eux. Fais pas comme lui, je ne le supporterai pas.  
— Calme-toi... Tu sais bien que je ne saurais pas t'abandonner. Tu en as déjà eu une belle preuve, non ? sourit-il tendrement bien que Jaejoong ne le voyait pas. Je suis toujours avec toi malgré notre passé. Et Junsu aussi. On ne va pas t'abandonner, crois-moi.  
Un hochement de tête dans son cou lui répondit mais c'est à peine s'il l'avait remarqué ; il s'était plutôt focalisé sur la sensation de douceur et de chaleur que son aîné lui avait soudainement partagée par le frottement de son nez à la base de son cou, non loin de sa gorge, ses cheveux le chatouillant délicieusement et son souffle saccadé électrifiant sa peau d'un frisson incontrôlé. Resserrant sa prise à son tour, Yoochun se permit un sourire plus large bien que le discours de son aîné ne lui paraissait pas totalement cohérent. Enfin si, quand même un peu, mais ses propos lui semblaient un rien trop exagérés et ne reflétaient pas vraiment la réalité. Qu'importe, Jaejoong était dans ses bras et cela lui suffisait pour l'instant ; rares étaient les instants d'intimité de ce genre entre eux. Tous deux jouant dans leur drama respectif, ils ne se voyaient plus beaucoup et leurs échanges lui manquaient.  
Ils restèrent alors là, au beau milieu du couloir, à s'enlacer sans rien dire, la tête dans le cou de l'autre, durant un temps que ni l'un ni l'autre ne saurait estimer. Puis Jaejoong se redressa doucement sans pour autant s'écarter de son cadet qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ayant sentit l'atmosphère changer d'un seul coup lorsqu'il avait plongé dans son regard. Troublé, Yoochun tremblait. Il patientait. Il ne savait même pas s'il attendait quelque chose ou s'il devait faire quelque chose mais il patientait, fixant Jaejoong de ses yeux légèrement inquiets ; jamais il n'avait vu son aîné dans cet état. Triste, en colère, déprimé, amorphe, heureux, souriant, énergique, hyperactif,... mais jamais comme ça. Jamais il n'avait vu cette lueur dansante au fond de ses prunelles, jamais il ne l'avait vu si sérieux mais si détendu à la fois, jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ce soir-là... Mais son inquiétude disparut bien vite quand il le vit sourire. Un sourire comme tous ceux qui se faisaient rares. Yoochun sourit à son tour, sans même s'en rendre compte. Voir son aîné sourire si spontanément lui réchauffait le cœur.  
— Il m'avait manqué, lui... souffla-t-il d'ailleurs en fixant les lèvres qui lui faisaient face et qui s'étirèrent un peu plus à la suite de cette phrase.  
Incontrôlable, il approcha les doigts de celles-ci. Jaejoong le laissa faire, ne cessant de sourire, gardant son regard ancré dans celui de Yoochun qui ne le voyait pas lui mais qui les regardait elles. Les caressant doucement, il se fit embrasser le bout des doigts. Cette sensation le réveilla et il s'écarta brutalement de son leader, paniqué.  
— Jae !... Jaejoong...? Que... Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi, exactement ? s'enquit-il soudainement.  
— Aide-moi à l'oublier. lui répondit-il sans prendre de gant. Aide-moi à l'oublier, peu importe la manière. Tout seul, je n'y arrive pas. Je n'y arriverai jamais.  
— Mais... comment veux-tu que je fasse ça...?  
— J'ai bien une idée mais j'ai besoin de ton approbation pour ça... soupira-t-il en baissant la tête.  
— Jaejoong, j'ai du mal à te comprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête ?  
— Tu sais... hésita-t-il sans le regarder. Yunho et moi...  
À ce prénom, Yoochun se figea. Pourquoi parlait-il de lui ? Que venait faire ce traître dans leur discussion ? Il savait que Jaejoong avait très vite eu un faible pour leur ancien leader mais jamais il ne les avait vu en couple. Et pourtant tout le monde savait qu'ils pouvaient aisément le faire, même cachés aux yeux de l'agence et du monde extérieur au show business. Les Super Junior ne s'en privaient pas, certains faisant même passer leur couple pour du fan service, au grand plaisir des fans et de la SMEntertainment. Et ils le feront encore pendant longtemps. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi ?  
— J'ai toujours aimé Yunho, tu sais. Mais pas en tant qu'amant. Yunho, c'est mon âme-soeur, je ne peux pas le considérer autrement. C'est impossible. Mais je ne peux pas non plus me dire qu'il y avait de l'amour entre lui et moi. Parce que c'est faux. On ne s'aimait pas comme ça. On était proche, oui, mais ça s'arrêtait là. On se prenait la main, on agissait comme un vrai couple amoureux mais on ne s'était pas concerté pour ça et on n'y avait jamais réfléchi non plus. Au début, ça se faisait pour les fans. Et puis, on s'est pris au jeu, on s'est piégé nous-mêmes... rigola-t-il tristement. Si bien que maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je me sens perdu, désorienté. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, ce que je peux faire. J'ai perdu tous mes repères, Yoochun. Parce que c'était Yunho, le repère de ma vie. C'était lui, mon pilier. Maintenant... je fais quoi ?, je suis qui ? En ça, j'ai besoin de toi, Chunnie. Parce que tu sais, je t'ai toujours porté haut dans mon cœur. Mais, je ne sais pas..., être avec Yunho m'empêchait d'aller voir ailleurs, si je puis dire. Je n'arrivais pas à m'écarter de lui. Je n'en ressentais ni le besoin ni la force. Il m'attirait tel un aimant et je ne résistais pas tellement je me sentais bien avec lui autour de moi. C'est pour ça que je m'éloignais petit à petit de toi. Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ? C'est de là qu'est née ton amitié avec Junsu-ah. Sans ça, vous ne seriez pas aussi proches, j'en suis persuadé.  
Il patienta un instant, comme s'il remettait ses idées en place, et continua sa tirade, les yeux dans les yeux, cette fois :  
— S'il te plaît, Chunnie, aide-moi. Montre-moi combien je t'aime. Montre-moi que je ne rêve pas. Montre-moi que je peux m'en sortir loin de Yunho. Je t'en prie, montre-le-moi... J'en viens à ne plus savoir quelle place tu occupes dans mon cœur et ça me fait peur. Je sais que tu y es toujours mais je ne sais plus où. Tu es toujours très important pour moi mais je ne sais plus à quel point. Yunho a tout effacé chez moi. Quand j'étais avec lui... je n'étais en fait véritablement pas ou plus moi-même... Maintenant que j'ai une chance de redevenir moi, que je peux l'oublier, aide-moi. Je t'en supplie, Chunnie, aide-moi...  
N'ayant pas ouvert la bouche de toute la réplique de Jaejoong parce que pétrifié par les mots qu'il entendait, Yoochun se dirigea finalement péniblement vers son lit, titubant légèrement sous le poids des révélations qui venaient de le heurter avec brutalité. Jaejoong ne dit rien, il le suivit tristement, la tête de nouveau baissée.  
— Je... Euh... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, là... bredouilla Yoochun, le regard vide.  
Si vide qu'il ne vit pas Jaejoong s'avancer timidement vers lui, hésitant. Quand celui-ci fut près de lui, assis sur le matelas, à ses côtés, il sursauta, le faisant se relever et reculer aussitôt vers la porte qu'il avait fermée en entrant à la suite de son cadet.  
— Désolé, je... Je ne pensais pas que j'allais te harasser autant avec ça. Je suis désolé. Je... je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse digérer ça...  
— Attends... Attends un peu. le retint Yoochun en se levant à son tour.  
Il ne tenait toujours pas très bien sur ses jambes mais il pouvait quand même avancer vers lui. Ce qu'il fit doucement, le regardant dans les yeux, à la recherche de quelque chose. Quoi, il ne le savait pas mais il s'en foutait, il recherchait cette chose.  
— Comment veux-tu que je t'aide ? Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça, Jae ? lui demanda-t-il lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.  
— Je suis désolé...  
— Arrête tes excuses, tu es déjà pardonné et tu le sais bien. Mais réponds-moi, s'il te plaît.  
Le silence les entoura soudainement, comme s'il ne les avait pas atteints avant. Il semblait s'être matérialisé si bien qu'il paraissait les oppresser de sa lourdeur et de sa douleur. Jaejoong ne disait rien. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Alors il s'approcha doucement de son cadet qui attendait toujours.  
Yoochun a toujours été très patient avec lui et Jaejoong pouvait l'en remercier. Bien que là, sa patience et son stoïcisme commençait à le blesser. Il espérait avoir été assez clair dans ses explications mais sûrement s'était-il emballé, embrouillé, et Yoochun n'avait pas compris où il voulait en venir. D'où sa question... Alors pour lui répondre, il posa une main sur sa joue, encadrant son visage, et approcha le sien, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de Yoochun qui s'écarquillaient peu à peu au fur et à mesure de son avancée. Et il l'embrassa. Tendrement, chastement. Il l'embrassa en essayant de faire passer sa sincérité, son incompréhension, son désir de redevenir lui-même, tout. Il avait fermé les yeux, aussi ne vit-il pas que Yoochun avait toujours les siens grand ouverts. Et d'ailleurs, celui-ci ne tarda pas plus à se reculer, moins brutalement que la première fois, cependant.  
— Pourquoi fais-tu ça, Jae ? lui demanda-t-il douloureusement. Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Putain, Jaejoong ! Pourquoi tu brises le mur que je m'étais construit ? s'exclama-t-il soudainement, quelques larmes de rage, de tristesse et d'incompréhension s'échappant. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça... T'avais pas le droit...  
— Yoochun...  
— Pourquoi... Jaejoong, réponds-moi. commença-t-il à pleurer sérieusement, les larmes fuyant sans son consentement. Pourquoi tu as foutu en l'air presque sept ans de tout ce que je ressens pour toi enfermé dans cette putain de forteresse ? Pourquoi tu viens juste de la briser en mille morceaux ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça...? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte...?  
— Je suis désolé, Yoochun, si tu savais à quel point... Mais je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Je ne savais plus ce que j'étais vraiment pour toi... J'ai... Désolé...  
— Arrête de t'excuser... Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'en vouloir et ça me fait d'ailleurs encore plus mal que ton b-  
Mais il s'interrompit soudainement, ses pleurs se tarissant aussi vite que le geste et les paroles de son aîné ont été enregistrés par son cerveau — fonctionnant décidément au ralentit. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa le sol un instant avant de relever la tête et d'interroger son aîné silencieusement. Ce dernier n'osait plus le regarder en face, préférant louvoyer entre les imperfections du sol et le bas des murs de la chambre. Stressé, inquiet, il se massa la nuque. Il se racla la gorge, rouge de honte, et s'excusa pour la énième fois, faisant soupirer Yoochun qui se laissa tomber assit sur son lit. Il était décidé à avoir des réponses à ses questions et il les aurait, peu importe le temps qu'il lui faudrait attendre.  
— Jae. Approche.  
Son leader obéit, tête baissée, timidement. Il se posa à ses côtés et Yoochun lui prit la main tandis qu'il lui relevait la tête de l'autre afin que Jaejoong le regarde.  
— Pourquoi ? répéta-t-il d'une voix douce.  
Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer. Il voulait juste comprendre.  
— Je ne sais pas...  
« Ils n'allaient pas aller bien loin comme ça... » pensa-t-il aussitôt piteusement.  
— Je ne sais vraiment pas, Chunnie. reprit son aîné qui avait enfin ancré ses yeux dans les siens. Je ne savais pas tout ce que tu enfouissais. se désola-t-il encore avant d'ajouter de manière inaudible : Mais je sais que je ne regrette pas et que j'ai bien aimé...  
Il l'avait dit tellement bas que son cadet ne l'avait pas entendu. Par conséquent, lorsque Jaejoong se rapprocha lentement de son visage, celui-ci se recula tout aussi calmement, ne le comprenant pas, les larmes se manifestant de nouveau. Mais il n'arrêtait pour autant pas sa progression, allant jusqu'à plaquer Yoochun sur le lit, l'effrayant.  
— Jae... Stop... Ne fais pas ça... S'il te plaît, non...  
— Chunnie... Pourquoi tu me repousses ? J'ai enfin compris que je ne te laisse pas indifférent, tu as l'occasion de m'aider et c'est du profit pour nous deux. Pourquoi tu refuses ?  
— Parce que... parce que je ne veux pas... je ne peux pas t'utiliser, Jaejoong. S'il te plaît recule... Je t'en supplie... Arrête ça...  
— Non. Pour une fois, je vais faire ce que j'ai envie. Je ne veux pas t'écouter, Chunnie. Alors tu te laisse faire et tu profite...  
Ne le laissant pas répliquer, il fondit sur ses lèvres qui l'attiraient tel le miel attire les abeilles. Il les butina doucement, tendrement, afin de pas effrayer Yoochun plus qu'il ne l'était déjà ; il le sentait tendu en-dessous de lui, la mâchoire contractée, et il le devinait aussi les yeux fermement clos. Mais qu'importe, il sait qu'il arrivera à le détendre. Et en effet, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour sentir son cadet répondre timidement à son baiser. Timidement, peut-être, mais ce fut pourtant le premier à vouloir approfondir leur échange. Et Jaejoong n'y réfléchit même pas, trop heureux de le sentir plus à l'aise ; il accéda à sa requête silencieuse.

Yoochun avait fini par capituler. Les lèvres de son aîné étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux et d'addictif. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour les prochains jours mais il n'y pensa pas, préférant se focaliser sur l'instant présent. Si bien qu'il demanda l'accès à Jaejoong, presque inconsciemment. Il gémit d'ailleurs de surprise lorsqu'il sentit la langue de ce dernier frôler la sienne. Mais il ne se défila pas, passant désormais les bras autour de la nuque de son aîné pour le rapprocher un peu plus.  
Il ne savait même plus comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il s'en foutait un peu, à vrai dire.  
Son souffle, qu'il retenait tant bien que mal, fut soudainement expulsé lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Jaejoong lui chatouiller les côtes. C'est ainsi qu'il comprit qu'il ne s'était toujours pas habillé, ne portant toujours sur lui que la serviette dans laquelle il s'était enroulé avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Avec toute cette histoire, il avait réussi à oublier ce détail un rien important dans la situation où il se trouvait actuellement. S'écartant de son leader qui ne se gênait plus pour le caresser franchement, lui tirant des soupirs d'aise, il reprit sa respiration tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Et ce qu'il y vit fut enivrant, attrayant, séducteur.  
Après un sourire entendu, il retourna brusquement Jaejoong et se plaça à califourchon sur lui, fier de son action en le voyant écarquiller les yeux, pas tout fait sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
— Tu m'as convaincu et tenté, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser tout faire, n'est-ce pas ? ricana-t-il en se penchant pour picorer ses lèvres tentatrices et faire glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de son aîné.  
— Peut-être que j'y ai pensé, si. Mais c'est pas plus mal non plus que tu t'actives un peu. le provoqua ce dernier.  
— Que je m'active, hein... Et comment que je m'active. grogna-t-il avant de l'embrasser un peu plus passionnément que précédemment, arrachant un bref rire à Jaejoong avant de sentir ses bras se refermer sur son dos et ses reins.  
Le baiser ayant immédiatement grimpé au stade supérieur, Yoochun se permit de caresser le ventre de son aîné, lui soutirant frissons et sursauts. Souriant alors qu'il reprenait une nouvelle fois son souffle, il lui remonta le t-shirt, l'obligeant à se surélever afin de le lui retirer pour le balancer peu importe où dans la pièce, il s'en foutait. Et de nouveau lèvres contre lèvres, les faisant jouer à un jeu qu'elles seules connaissaient, il reprit ses caresses, remontant jusqu'à ces points légèrement plus sensibles. Il ne se priva pas de jouer avec, sa bouche rejoignant l'une de ses mains tandis que l'autre était repartie à l'assaut du ventre de Jaejoong.  
Ce dernier se laissa faire un moment, bousculé par les émotions que lui faisaient ressentir Yoochun. Il entourait maintenant son cou de ses bras et avait relevé la tête pour le regarder agir avec assurance, le regard voilé d'un désir encore naissant. Retombant sur l'oreiller, il soupira d'aise, de plaisir, et caressa les cheveux de son cadet, redescendant dans la nuque qu'il frôla du bout des doigts. Il récolta de ce geste un baiser fougueux qui lui fit tourner la tête en plus de le faire gémir sourdement tandis qu'il rapprochait leur corps, participant à son tour en caressant le dos de Yoochun. Il retraça sa colonne vertébrale, griffa son bas du dos, ses omoplates, revint sur sa nuque avant d'entendre un son — qu'il qualifierait de sensuel — étouffé par ses propres lèvres. Il sourit et continua à maltraiter cette zone apparemment sensible chez son désormais futur amant. Amant qui répondit à sa provocation en déviant les lèvres vers son cou, s'arrêtant un peu sur sa gorge, sa pomme d'Adam qui s'éleva sans bruit, remontant derrière l'oreille, mordillant légèrement son lobe. Il en frissonna d'autant plus que le souffle profond de Yoochun se répercutait dans tout son être. Et il gémit. Le sourire vainqueur de Yoochun lui fit alors face.  
— Je crois que je t'ai eu...  
Il fronça les sourcils, non sans sourire lui aussi, puis repartit à l'assaut de ses lèvres, récoltant un léger grognement de son cadet qui les lui mordit doucement avant de se battre en un duel de supériorité avec son muscle buccal.

Chaud. Il faisait soudainement chaud dans cette chambre. Ou bien était-ce leur température corporelle qui avait fortement augmenté depuis quelques minutes maintenant ? Ils n'essayèrent même pas de le savoir, toutes leurs pensées rivées sur celui qu'ils étreignaient. Les caresses avaient repris de bon train, se faisant plus appliquées, plus appuyées, moins timides. Et Yoochun, trouvant son aîné encore trop habillé comparé à lui, décida de réparer cette injustice ; lentement, alors qu'il lui embrassait la base du cou, qu'il aspirait et mordillait cette zone érogène, il descendit les mains jusqu'aux hanches de Jaejoong, passant ses pouces sous son pantalon en toile, le faisant fortement frissonner avec un accroc dans sa respiration. Se redressant encore un peu sans couper le contact de ses lèvres contre la peau de son leader, puisant dans la force de son dos et de ses jambes, il entreprit de déboutonner ce tissus qui le gênait maintenant de trop alors que Jaejoong surélevait inconsciemment le bassin pour lui faciliter la tâche suivante. Doucement, comme s'il voulait frustrer son aîné — et ça fonctionnait assez bien au vu des sourdes protestations, il ouvrit la fermeture éclair. Puis, changeant ses plans, il s'arrêta là et descendit les lèvres pour aller picorer le torse de Jaejoong qui remarqua à peine sa déviation malgré un nouveau grognement contrarié.  
— Chunnie, t'es cruel... soupira-t-il sous les baisers brûlants de ce dernier.  
— Plains-toi seulement.  
— Je n'oserais... pas, voyons. articula-t-il difficilement sous l'assaut de la bouche de son tortionnaire.  
Il resserra sa prise sur ses épaules pour le rapprocher de lui, l'intimant à s'allonger plutôt que de rester à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Mais Yoochun n'obéit pas. Pire encore, il cessa de l'embrasser et se recula franchement, ne permettant de cette façon plus aucun contact entre leur corps. Fronçant les sourcils à nouveau, ne comprenant pas et n'appréciant pas particulièrement ce jeu, Jaejoong se redressa sur les coudes et sans même savoir comment il avait réussi à faire en sorte de prendre le dessus, il se coucha de tout son long entre les jambes de son cadet qui rigolait joyeusement. Il le fit taire en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un bisou platonique, un simple baiser en surface qui n'en disait pas moins. Et alors qu'il sentait des bras musclés s'occuper de son dos, il pencha la tête et l'enfouit dans le cou de Yoochun, lui provoquant un soupir appréciateur agrémenté de légères griffures sur les reins. Il sourit. Yoochun rigola doucement. Il le suivit sans comprendre.  
— Quoi ?  
— Je sais pas...  
Il ne dirent rien de plus, se contentant de se sourire. Puis leurs lèvres se rejoignirent à nouveau pour un baiser enflammé qui leur fit comprendre plus clairement encore que leur désir n'était toujours pas satisfait. Et en effet, Jaejoong se frottait inconsciemment contre le bassin de son cadet qui ne tarda pas à le suivre dans son mouvement, tous deux plongés dans des sensations inconnues jusque là. Mais Jaejoong n'en avait pas fini avec sa frustration et il grogna encore pour le faire comprendre à son amant — il pouvait se permettre de le penser vraiment maintenant. Ce dernier retint un sourire supérieur lorsqu'il se détacha de cette bouche qui lui manquait déjà et souleva son aîné afin de pouvoir se glisser en-dessous de lui.  
À quatre pattes, Jaejoong se mordit l'intérieur des joues, le regard fiévreux qui suivait les gestes lents de Yoochun maintenant au niveau de sa ceinture. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui et, inconsciemment, se lécha les lèvres comme le ferait un prédateur devant sa proie, attisant la lueur dansante dans les yeux de son leader. Avec un sourire, il revint sur cette bosse que le jean de son aîné ne cachait plus. Et doucement, presque trop pour Jaejoong qui se retint de le forcer à aller plus vite, il le fit glisser, prenant soin de ne pas toucher la peau tremblante sous ses doigts. Cela fait, il remonta en caressant ces jambes élancées qui, il le savait, pouvaient endurer beaucoup, et en prenant garde à bien marquer un peu plus le torse qui se donnait à lui, récoltant nombre de soupirs.  
— Chunnie...  
— Tu voulais que je m'active, c'est ce que je fais. Ne viens pas te plaindre... lui susurra-t-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur avant de l'embrasser.  
Jaejoong s'allongea aussitôt de tout son long entre ses jambes, reprenant cette place si particulière qu'il ne désire plus quitter un instant, et se remit à caresser son cadet de façon lente et doucereuse alors que son souffle n'en devenait que plus saccadé, ponctuant aléatoirement ses coups de reins contre Yoochun. Ce dernier ne put résister à la tentation de faire glisser ses mains de plus en plus bas sur le corps de son aîné qui l'enjoignait de toute façon à ne pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Retraçant sa colonne vertébrale, il échoua au creux de son dos et hésita un instant avant de continuer sa route sur le boxer de son leader, allant découvrir ces fesses qu'il avait toujours imaginées musclées. Un léger gémissement répondit à la pression qu'il exerça sur elles. Il sourit et Jaejoong lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. Alors il recommença et entendit de nouveau ce son si particulier dont il veut être le seul à pouvoir bénéficier. Malaxant ces deux lobes de chair, Yoochun appuyait dessus afin de rapprocher le bassin de Jaejoong du sien, frottant ainsi d'une manière aussi douloureuse qu'exquise contre son érection qui commençait à se manifester de plus en plus en souvent.  
D'un mouvement vif, il se retrouva sur son aîné qui ne tarda pas à en profiter : passant ses mains sur ses côtes, son dos, revenant sur son ventre qu'il remonta jusqu'à son torse, il ne ratait rien de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, touchant toujours plus et toujours mieux afin de se rassasier tout en frustrant son cadet qui grognait parfois dans son cou déjà bien martyrisé. Alors il fit comme Yoochun précédemment. Il fit glisser ses mains sur le corps de celui-ci mais resta sur le devant, jouant avec les frissons qu'il produisait en caressant son haine. Le souffle rapide qu'il récolta le poussa à aller au bout de ses désirs qui n'étaient sans aucun doute pas différents de Yoochun à qui la serviette de bain — qui tenait encore un peu par on ne sait quel miracle — ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir.  
Nu, le cadet ne perdit plus de temps et égalisa à nouveau les scores en retirant à son tour le dernier vêtement de Jaejoong. S'allongeant ensuite entre ses jambes, un gémissement les surpris tous les deux lorsque leur virilité s'entrechoquèrent.  
Fondant l'un et l'autre sur les lèvres qui leur font face, ils entamèrent un ballet sensuel dans lequel se mêlaient douceur, tendresse, passion et envie. Cette envie qui les consumait petit à petit alors qu'ils n'en étaient toujours qu'aux préliminaires.  
Leurs bassins se mouvaient eux aussi en une danse exquise, leur arrachant des plaintes de jouissance qu'ils essayaient à peine de retenir quand Jaejoong décida qu'ils avaient assez joué.  
— Chun... Ah ! Chunnie, s'il te plaît...  
— Tout ce que tu voudras... lui répondit-il avec son sourire charmeur, fier de son effet.  
Yoochun approcha une main du visage de son aîné, le survolant avec douceur sans arrêter ses coups de reins un rien plus violent et caressa les lèvres de Jaejoong qui ne perdit pas de temps pour aspirer ses doigts un à un, voulant les humidifier le plus vite possible avant d'imploser tant son désir était puissant. Yoochun ne l'aidait décidément pas à tempérer ses ardeurs ; son regard, son sourire, ses mouvements ô combien irrésistibles... Il gémit de frustration à cette pensée, en écho à Yoochun qui ne pouvait s'en empêcher tant la vue de son aîné était alléchante. Enfin, Jaejoong lâcha les doigts de son cadet qui sourit encore plus et qui se fit un plaisir de parcourir son corps de frissons tandis qu'il faisait glisser sa main le long du torse de son aîné, descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à ces deux lobes de chair qu'il avait malaxées quelque temps auparavant. Cette fois-ci, Jaejoong gémit d'anticipation et releva le bassin afin de clairement lui indiquer son impatience, entrechoquant sa virilité à celle de Yoochun qui vint l'embrasser soudainement et avec précipitation. En même temps, il fit entrer un doigt en lui et ne percevant aucune réaction négative, entama un va-et-vient. Les soupirs qui s'en suivirent le chauffèrent encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et il ne tarda pas à ajouter un second doigt qui pris cependant plus de temps pour se faire accepter. Mais après quelques baisers dans le cou et nombre de caresses, Jaejoong bougea le bassin. Un troisième doigts fut alors présenté, pour plus de précaution, mais Jaejoong le refusa net.  
— C'est pas ça que... que je veux. soupira-t-il d'aise, sa respiration ayant un accroc.  
Yoochun ne répondit rien d'autre que son habituel sourire de prédateur et retira doucement sa main pour la poser à côté du corps de son aîné gémissant d'impatience et de frustration. S'alignant, il lui lança néanmoins un regard inquiet vite balayé par des bras dans son cou qui le rapprochaient du visage de Jaejoong, de ses lèvres en particulier. Prenant ce geste comme une invitation, il commença à se mouvoir doucement, entrant par à-coups pour qu'il s'habitue à sa présence bien plus imposante que ses doigts. Mais frustrant Jaejoong plus qu'autre chose, ce dernier l'arrêta avant de le tirer brusquement à lui tandis qu'il s'empalait littéralement sur son membre. Un cri lui échappa et Yoochun ne put s'empêcher de le réprimander malgré cette sensation de plénitude qui l'envahissait.  
— Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Tu risques de te blesser, idiot...  
— Je sais bien mais...  
Inspirant calmement, quelques larmes se laissant couler sur ses joues, Jaejoong tenta de s'expliquer mais Yoochun l'en dissuada en l'embrassant tendrement pour faire passer sa douleur.  
— Tais-toi et laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?  
Acquiesçant, son aîné lui fit une moue adorable. Il était embêté par ce qu'il venait de faire et se sentait idiot d'avoir voulu aller plus vite que son corps ne pouvait se le permettre.  
— Désolé...  
Le faisant taire par un nouveau baiser, Yoochun entreprit de caresser le torse qui lui était offert, titillant ses points sensibles, voyageant au gré des frissons et gémissements qui sortaient de cette bouche attirante. Si attirante qu'il ne résista pas à la happer pour un énième ballet passionné. Et bientôt, Jaejoong bougea de lui-même, ce geste accentuant un gémissement produit par une caresse bien placée de la part de Yoochun. Et là seulement, ce dernier entreprit de faire un premier mouvement en lui. Un va-et-vient lent, doux, qui ne voulait pas blesser son aîné, mais une poussée néanmoins profonde et langoureuse. Jaejoong s'accrocha à ses épaules, la tête coincée dans son cou, soupirant son prénom comme il ne l'avait encore jamais soupiré jusqu'à présent. Et pour continuer à l'entendre avec cette voix si sublime, plus belle encore qu'en plein chant, Yoochun accéléra un peu ses coups de reins, embrassant la peau qui lui était disponible. Les épaules, la clavicule, le cou derrière les oreilles — point sensible qu'il avait tôt fait de retenir.  
Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne le remarque, les mouvements de va-et-vient furent de plus en rapide mais toujours aussi profonds, aussi durs et directs. Et Jaejoong ne fut bientôt plus qu'un pantin. Un être gémissant, un être soupirant dans les bras de son cadet qui le martyrisait d'une douce mais forte énergie à la fois. Ils ne savaient plus vraiment où ils étaient. Se contentant de sentir le corps de l'autre sur le leur, de s'embrasser à en perdre haleine, de se griffer quand la volupté s'intensifiait soudainement, les prenant par surprise.  
Et puis, la jouissance totale. Un râle commun, des têtes au creux de cous, une morsures involontaires, et les corps qui se laissent tomber sur le matelas, épuisés, essoufflés, mais heureux.  
Ils ne dirent rien, préférant garder l'ambiance telle qu'elle l'était.  
Reprenant son souffle, Jaejoong se tourna vers Yoochun et lui sourit. Un sourire éblouissant qui se faisait rare ces derniers temps et qui finit d'achever de faire fondre Yoochun. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras, contre lui, et le serra tendrement, caressant ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le menton.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils s'endormirent sans savoir que depuis un long moment déjà, Junsu était rentré de son escapade interdite. Il avait tout entendu malgré lui mais n'arrivait pas à leur en vouloir.

Le lendemain matin, Jaejoong ouvrit les yeux en premier et tomba sur le torse découvert de son cadet. Il sourit à cette vue et embrassa plusieurs fois la peau qu'il avait sous les mains, sans bouger de peur de le réveiller. Mais son rôle de maman n'ayant pas été évincé avec la scission du groupe, il se décida néanmoins à s'extirper des bras de Yoochun qui dormait toujours à point fermé pour se diriger, malgré une légère douleur dans le bas du dos, vers la cuisine après enfilé un nouveau boxer et t-shirt.  
Dans sa chambre, Junsu ne tarda pas à se réveiller à son tour. Il resta quelques minutes dans son lit, profitant du calme paisible avant d'aller frapper à la porte de Yoochun qui ne lui répondit que par un faible son incompréhensible. Il sourit et entra, fouetté par une odeur de luxure qui le fit rougir instantanément. Il n'y avait pas pensé et s'en gifla intérieurement tant ça le mettait mal à l'aise.  
— Debout, marmotte. Jaejoong est en train de préparer le petit déjeuner. Enfin, je suppose puisqu'il n'est ni ici ni dans la salle de bain.  
Yoochun se retint de répliquer que Jaejoong avait sa propre chambre aussi parce qu'il savait que Junsu avait deviné. Alors il se redressa et s'assit au bord du matelas, à côté de Junsu qui l'ébouriffa.  
— Hey, c'est mon job, ça. se plaignit-il en l'imitant. Bonjour, babe. Bien dormi ?  
— Après une certaine heure seulement, j'ai pas réussi à remettre la main sur mes boules Quiès.  
Yoochun rougit et il rigola ouvertement avant de se faire assaillir par des chatouilles qui coupèrent sa respiration. Le suppliant, Junsu tenta de lui rendre la pareille mais n'osait pas trop bouger parce qu'il savait dans quelle tenue était son aîné et bien qu'il l'aie déjà vu ainsi, il ne souhaitait pas avoir une vue intégrale de lui après ce qu'il avait avec leur leader, ayant l'impression de violer un moment qu'il ne devrait pas connaître.  
— Arr- arrête. sourit-il, le souffle lui manquant atrocement. Pitié, stop.  
Mais Yoochun ne l'écouta pas et se pencha un peu plus pour accentuer ses chatouilles. Jusqu'à ce que Jaejoong ne rentre. Il venait de la chambre de Junsu mais ne l'avait pas trouvé. Et entendant des rires dans celles de Yoochun, il était aussitôt entré sans frapper, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sachant pertinemment bien ce qui était en train de se passer.  
— Libère-le un peu, tu vas le tuer. Et aussi... habille-toi, tu vas le traumatiser à vie... chuchota-t-il ensuite pour ne pas que Junsu entende.  
Mais il avait quand même eu droit à la vision qu'il voulait éviter malgré tout et se calma instantanément, se raclant la gorge.  
— Allez, les gosses, à table ! rigola Jaejoong en tirant Junsu par le poignet pour laisser Yoochun mettre de propres vêtements.

Tandis que Junsu dressait la table, Jaejoong était reparti en cuisine pour amener les plats qu'il avait concoctés. Mais il n'était plus aussi enjoué que l'instant auparavant, embarrassé. Son cadet le rassura cependant en le prenant à l'épaule avec un grand sourire niais qui devint plus futé quand Yoochun apparut.  
— Toi et moi, il faut qu'on discute. J'ai cru voir que tout n'était pas encore totalement cuit. Je te l'emprunte un moment, hyung. lui lança-t-il alors qu'il les dirigeait vers le salon.  
— Quoi ? demanda Yoochun, ne sachant par quoi commencer.  
— Comment tu as réussi à en arriver là ?  
— Euh... Je venais de me doucher et il m'a abordé avant que je ne puisse entrer dans ma chambre. Et là, il m'a tout avoué. Ce qu'on attendait tous les deux, ce pourquoi il ne remontait pas la pente. Il m'a tout dit et a fini par m'embrasser.  
— Oh ! C'est génial, ça ! applaudit son cadet, heureux. Enfin une bonne chose de réglée ! sourit-il. Même si j'aurais bien voulu être là pour connaître les raisons qui l'ont poussé à bout... Mais en même temps, avec moi, il ne se serait rien passé. Donc heureusement que je n'étais pas là ! Mais euh... vous êtes en couple, alors ? se reprit-il soudainement. Ou vous n'êtes toujours que meilleurs amis ? Parce que faire ça avec son meilleur ami, c'est un peu malsain, je trouve... s'inquiéta-t-il très vite, les yeux grands ouverts.  
— Hum. Bah disons que je ne sais pas trop... Mais il a des sentiments pour moi bien qu'il ne sache plus lesquels, trop embrouillé avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé quand on était encore les Dong Bang Shin Ki, avec Yunho...  
— Ah oui, le YunJae que les fans idolâtrent... Mais de ton côté, ça n'a pas changé.  
— Non et j'en suis maintenant vraiment sûr.  
— Tu es bel et bien amoureux de lui, ce n'était pas que purement physique ou sexuel.  
— Non.  
— Bon, au moins, tu n'es probablement pas seulement son meilleur ami. Tu as une chance d'être plus. lui sourit Junsu, de nouveau content pour lui.  
— Tu es bien rayonnant, ces derniers temps. rigola son aîné. Même après tes fatigants solos. Tu gardes le sourire vraiment souvent, maintenant. Hyukjae t'aurait aidé à te détendre ? ironisa-t-il ensuite en le bousculant un peu. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait accepté si tu le lui avais demandé. Surtout que c'est sûrement lui que tu as été voir hier.  
— Quoi ? Non mais c'est mon meilleur ami, je ne vais pas coucher avec mon meilleur ami, moi !  
À peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'il s'étrangla de lui-même, ravalant vainement les paroles qu'il venait de sortir.  
— Désolé, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... ajouta-t-il piteusement en baissant le regard, oubliant ce qu'il avait dit avant.  
— Je n'ai pas couché avec mon meilleur ami, Junsu. J'ai simplement fait l'amour avec Jaejoong. rectifia doucement Yoochun, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il lui relevait le visage d'une main douce.  
— Ah. Oui... C'est vrai. J'avais déjà réussi à oublier la nuance...  
— Et je sais bien que tu ne feras rien avec Hyuk ; il est déjà en couple, après tout. Et vous n'êtes aucunement intéressés l'un par l'autre. Encore une fois, tu as couru quand je t'ai fait marcher. se moqua-t-il pour alléger l'ambiance avant de cependant l'alourdir légèrement en ajoutant : Je n'ai jamais vraiment longtemps considéré Jaejoong comme mon meilleur ami, en fait, je dois bien l'avouer. Il a toujours été un peu plus important mais je me le cachais. Enfin plus vraiment depuis quelque temps déjà mais bon... Mais avec ce qu'il m'a dit hier...  
— Et ce que vous avez fait... ajouta son cadet dans un murmure presque inaudible.  
— Oui... Plus moyen de me voiler la face. soupira-t-il, ses épaules s'affaissant suivi de sa tête qu'il baissa.  
— Rho allez, il te l'a fait comprendre, tu es plus qu'un simple meilleur ami. réjouis-toi !  
— Bon, c'est pas que je commence à m'impatienter mais vous avez fini vos messes basses dont j'entends quelques mots — mon prénom, notamment — sans pouvoir en saisir le sens ?  
Rigolant de concert, les deux amis rejoignirent Jaejoong qui avait passé la tête dans l'encadrement de la pièce, les attendant en souriant.

Une fois installés à table, l'aîné se rappela de quelque chose et posa subitement ses lèvres sur celles de Yoochun sans lui laisser le temps de réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer avant de lui souffler un « bonjour » joyeux.  
— Et bonjour à toi aussi, Junsu-ah. Je ne vous l'avais pas encore dit. ajouta-t-il en servant de l'eau à ses cadets qui le fixaient bêtement, ahuris.  
Arrêtant ce qu'il faisait — attraper des pousses de soja, il les regarda tour à tour, ne comprenant par leur réaction.  
— Quoi, demanda-t-il étonné quoique toujours souriant, je n'ai pas le droit d'embrasser mon petit copain ?  
— Euh si. Si si, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez si mignons... se moqua Junsu après s'être remis de sa surprise.  
— Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là, babe ? grogna aussitôt Yoochun qui se fit bousculer par leur leader.  
— Attention avec les surnoms ou je peux vite devenir jaloux... le menaça-t-il de ses pousses de soja coincées entre ses baguettes avant de rigoler et de les engloutir vivement alors que Yoochun tentait de les manger au vol.

Finalement, la réponse à la question de Yoochun et Junsu était venue plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient, ce qui les ravissait. D'autant plus qu'elle était positive.


End file.
